fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gemini Genome/FightSim Mode
Gemini Genome's FightSim Mode acts as an equivalent to the Event Mode in the Super Smash Bros. series. Players pick a pre-determined challenge and get points to spend if they win; harder challenges will unlock based on the types of challenges players have already defeated. Some scenarios can be played cooperatively or competitively with a friend, and some even unlock new costumes or characters. Simulation Types A variety of challenges are available in FightSim Mode, ranging from unique battles to more abstract challenges such as taking photos or racing. The types of scenarios you beat influence what you unlock; if you prefer one-on-one brawls, you'll unlock more balanced competitions with multiple opponents too, while the stranger challenges also tend to group together. *'Vs. Single': A basic 1v1 battle, usually with some kind of stipulation to spice things up. *'Vs. Multi': This category covers additional fighters entering the ring, whether they're friend or foe. *'Vs. Danger': These rare scenarios stack the odds against you, with foes using more than two assists or gaining some kind of advantage. These pay out a lot of points and unlock a lot of new simulations when beaten. *'Photography': These simulations give you a list of things to snap a shot of, whether it's a stage element or a particular special attack. Photographs are taken using the inner triggers and have a limited range; and for more difficult challenges, a limited amount of uses. *'Race': Race challenges place checkpoints around the stage that you'll have to rush through, usually completing three laps around the battlefield. You'll have to contend with opponents while you race to the finish! *'Special Delivery': These trials task fighters with picking up a special item (usually costing them some mobility or strength) and taking it across a larger stage to a specified location. They're a little uncommon, but they're a good test of stage knowledge. Tier 1 Simulations Tier 1 Simulations tend to be fairly simple, and all of them are unlocked by default. Tier 2 Simulations Tier 2 Simulations are moderately difficult. The first few you unlock will be similar to the Tier 1 Simulations you've done best at, but it's easy to unlock more. Tier 3 Simulations Tier 3 Simulations are difficult challenges for expert players. Once again, your first selection of simulations is based on the ones you've done well at in Tier 2, but this time, unlocking more requires you to clear similar challenges in Tier 2 - for example, the Vs. Multi Simulations you cleared in Tier 2 only unlock the Vs. Multi Tier 3s, rather than opening up a few possibilities. Tier 4 Simulations Tier 4 Simulations are the hardest challenges Gemini Genome has to offer, requiring deep knowledge of your character and the game. Tier 3 Simulations will help you unlock these, but to get all of these, you'll have to play through Arcade Mode. Special Simulations Special Simulations are free downloads available for special occasions, with roughly two added per month. Their difficulty ranges from Tier 1 to Tier 3, and they usually add some more surprising mechanics rather than focusing on pure challenge. Category:Subpages Category:Game Modes